A connecting assembly between an inner joint part and an inserted driveshaft of the foregoing type is known from DE 42 40 131 C2. The inner toothing comprises a delimited axial length inside the through-aperture which continues on an untoothed portion. The end of the inner toothing serves as an axial stop for the shaft toothing of the inserted driveshaft. The inner toothing is produced in a blind hole in the inner joint part. The inner toothing can be produced only by introducing a toothing tool corresponding to the complete shaft toothing into the blind hole and by pressing the outer joint part on to the toothing tool through radial deformation. This requires a relatively high deformation rate involving high forces and a large amount of energy. An accurate position of the toothing run-out serving as a stop for the shaft toothing of the inserted shaft journal is also difficult to achieve.